


Oh look, I've Been Impaled

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [38]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mention of blood, Mild Blood, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, character injuries, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The Avengers are needed to stop a new nemesis who’s blowing up the city, Bucky gets the last person out of the building just as the bomb goes off. When he wakes up, what he doesn’t expect is to be attached to a redhead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this thing and it just took over. Sorry if the plot seems to be everywhere.

“Steve, Steve! We need to get everyone away from the building. It’s going to go up any second!” Bucky yelled through the comms, as he ran back inside the building, gently but urgently getting the last few stragglers out of the crumbling building.

“Bucky, we’re all good to go! What’s your status?” Steve asked just as the last person ran to safety.

“Steve, I’m green. I’m on-” A loud boom, one that shook the buildings that were still standing on their foundations. Next thing Bucky knew, was the building flying all around him, causing him to fly out, and crash through the walls out into the air along with the debris. Before the world went black.

\-----------------

“Ugh, f-fucking, holy shit.” Bucky groaned out, trying to move, but a soft, strict voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Yo sex on legs, not that I don’t like how your body is pressing against mine, but if you wanna live. Keep your fucking ass frozen.” Bucky, slowly lifted his head only to lock his blue eyes with green ones. He was on top of a redhead, but not just any redhead, but the prettiest redhead he ever had the joy of laying eyes on.

“Sorry to disappoint you, doll, but my ass was already frozen. Multiple times if I might add.” She just smiled, but then her eyes grew wide. Looking from his face down to his left arm, then quickly back to him when she saw that it was metal. Bucky winced, knowing she was probably one of those people who hated his very existence.

“Holy shit! You’re Sergeant Barnes! I’m...I’m so sorry for snapping at you earlier and now…” her cheeks flushed crimson, Bucky swore it blended in with her hair. He found it adorable.

“No worries, doll, but I prefer Bucky. I haven’t been called Sergeant Barnes since 1940.” Bucky looked over his shoulder and stilled finally figuring out why she didn’t want him to move, a metal pole was sticking out from his back. Clearly, the force was strong enough that it forced both him and the redhead onto the pole, which was now impaled through their abdomens. “However,” looking back at the redhead, “I would like to know the name of the dame I have the pleasure of crushing.”

“Pleasure to meet you Bucky, I’m Hannah. I would shake your hand, but that would be unwise. I’m very fond of not dying.” Bucky laughed.

“You mind if I invade your personal space a little more Hannah? I’ll be a gentleman I swear.” She nodded, putting her complete trust in him. With calculated movements, Bucky shifted slowly and carefully as to not cause any more damage. Bringing his robotic arm to rest the forearm beside her head, putting most of his upper weight on that, considering it will not get strained from the pressure. Now came the tricky part, not only did he not want to crush her pelvis, but he also didn’t want any major organs to get damaged.

So with slow movements, and a good two minutes later, he managed to slip both his legs between hers. So he was now resting fully between her splayed legs. He used his flesh hand to help adjust her legs to a more comfortable position, so they wouldn’t fall asleep for a while. Deeming that everything was safe, he looked back down at Hannah who was looking anywhere and everywhere but his face, clearly beyond flustered.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I should’ve told you what I was going to do.” She shook her head.

“No, no don’t you apologize. I totally understand. It’s just that…” she cleared her throat and made jerky movements with her hands. “I think your big guy is happy to see me.”

Bucky was really hoping she wouldn’t notice it, but who the hell wouldn’t?! Especially if your body was pressed up against someone else’s with clearly no space in between them. “I’m, oh god….I’m so sorry. Fuck, this is just embarrassing.”

“Well, it could be worse. Just be glad that you’re not too bad on the eyes.” Bucky wanted to laugh, but his soldier’s instincts kicked in, his brain starting flaring up with all the signals his body was giving him, along with those sent from the environment. “Uh...Buck? Ya with me?” Bucky focused back on Hannah.

“Yeah, I’m with ya.”

“Where’d you go just now?”

His eyes furrowed in concentration. “My head, sorry that wasn’t helpful, um…” he took a second to try to put it into words. “Hydra trained my body to send specific signals to me when I’m in serious need of medical attention when the serum isn’t working. It’s like, uh, it’s like someone talking to you in sign language.”

“And….” Hannah glanced at his arm as the gears shifted, looking back at Bucky whose forehead was now covered in sweat. “A-And it’s pissed, my body that is. It’s not good, it’s like it’s pulling in two different directions. One telling me that I need medical attention, and the other...oh fuck,” his head began to droop, only to jerk back up, but now his eyes were frantic.

“Bucky, what is it?” Hannah was now past the point of worry. “What’s the other part telling you?”

“That I’ve been bad, it’s preparing itself for...oh god, fucking holy f-fucking, fuck….” he took a deep breath, “it’s preparing itself for whatever punishment Hydra will give me. And it’s not always…..pleasant. I mean, I heal fast, but the longer this pole stays, the...”

“The more your body is preparing itself for what comes next? Undecided if there’ll be a punishment coming?” Bucky’s head nods. Eyes closed concentrating on anything but the pole that was sticking out from his back. Hannah saw movement off to the side, the Avengers saw them and were making their way over, along with a medic team.

“Well, I hope you’re fine with sticking with me a little longer, ‘cause we’re about to be saved.”

\-------------------

Steve and the rest of the team were frantically searching through the rubble to find their teammate. They found him eventually, his body laid out protectively on top of a redheaded woman. When they got closer, they saw the pole sticking up from Bucky’s back.

“Bucky, fuck! Are you okay?” Steve asked, ripping off his cowl, crouching down to see what state his best friend was in. Bucky, however, ignored him, too busy trying to keep his mind from going elsewhere. Hannah saw this and decided to help out her new friend.

“Hi, Rogers right?” Steve looked at Hannah and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me. Is Bucky okay?”

“Okay great, well I’m Hannah. Long story short, we’re both impaled from that thing,” she gestured to the pole with her chin, because her hands were too busy trying to calm Bucky down by rubbing along his sides, Steve noticed. “So moving is out of the question. And as for Bucky, well, let’s just say he’s trying not to freak out. So he’s blocking out certain things to help get his anxiety back on track.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bucky took in a sharp breath, tilting his head slightly to give Steve a weak grin.

“Hey punk, glad you could show up. Mind helpin’ us out here?” Steve got the message, Bucky didn’t want to talk about it. So Steve let it slide, he’d ask him later.

“Sure jerk, just sit tight and we’ll get you back to base so Dr. Cho can see what she can do.”

\-------------

It took some careful planning because one wrong move would be life threatening, for one or both of them. So the only thing they could do was have Wanda keep the pole absolutely still while they lifted the pair onto a board, then carry them onto the quinjet for immediate medical. They had to act fast because there was still the fact of blood loss, but now Bucky was getting close to the end of his rope.

“Hey, Buck, look at me. We’re gonna be fine, your team knows what they’re doing.” Hannah tried to reassure him, knowing he wasn’t doing so hot. He could only nod, not able to physically say anything besides that. The team watched them interact, watching as Bucky’s posture shiver, his head dropping every so often. If it wasn’t for him resting on his metal arm, he would’ve collapsed completely.

When they landed, it was crazy. Cho and her team were rushing to get them down to the med bay, the team quickly followed. They needed to get Bucky out of his gear in order to assess the full damage. Two nurses began to cut away the fabric, while Cho took his vitals, another checking up on Hannah. She was surprised of how she wasn’t really affected by all this. They told her it was her body going into shock, numbing everything so she hardly noticed it was actually there. Once Bucky was down to just his boxers, the sight before them was gnarly. The pole was sticking out from just below his ribs. According to the scans, it just missed both of their organs from severe injury. But Bucky’s skin was an ugly red, purple and green. It was infected.

“Shouldn’t the serum be healing this? Why is it infected?” Clint asked. Everyone felt threatened and stepped back when Bucky growled. Even the hospital staff backed up.

“Rogers, I swear...I’m going to snap someone’s neck if they don’t get this fuckin’ thing out my fuckin’ back.” The monitor that was reading Bucky’s heart rate was spiking in a way no normal human should be alive for. His breath quickened. Knowing the risks, Hannah lifted her hands and grabbed his face.

“Hey, Mr. Sex on Legs, just look at me.” Smiling when she had his attention. “Let them worry about this, alright?” Hannah kissed him lightly, not a full on kiss, just enough for him to ground himself in the present. “Lay your head down okay, big guy? Give that neck a rest.” The team stood in absolute silence, Steve could feel the anger radiate off Bucky in waves. But when he saw Bucky’s head slowly fall to rest between her shoulder and neck, he was unsure what to do. Bucky never let his guard down like this. But he was calming down, so he’d take it.

Hannah finally spoke up. Y'all better hurry up and figure something out. I don’t know how long he’ll be like this.” That seemed to knock everyone out of their trance, then the room became a frenzy again as the medical team quickly got back to work. During the procedure, the Soldier was cool and calm, taking long, deep breaths. Hannah on the other hand, had to put under at some point. She wasn’t a super soldier like Bucky, so it was needed, if she wanted to get out of this alive.

So...they had to bring in Steve, so he could talk to the soldier who looked as if he was going to rip off the man’s head who put Hannah under. That seemed to work, because a long, gruesome four hours later, both Hannah and Bucky were separated, patched up and sleeping peacefully on separate beds.

That was until Bucky’s levels began to spike. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are worried about Bucky, mostly Steve. He’s not used to seeing Bucky like this. Luckily for them, Nat’s not the only redhead who has a calm head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...totally didn’t plan this to be two parts, but why the hell not? So enjoy the part where I make it all fluffy!

Bucky was quickly rushed out of the room and hooked onto more machines, monitors, IV drips when his monitors went all over the place. The serum was working, but it was working rather slowly as if it was having a difficult time trying to make up its mind. It acted as if it was going through the flight/fight response with this infection. Which is why the levels caused to spike and the wound to burn up.

Steve stood behind the glass and watched as Cho and her team fought the infection, cutting away the stitches and removing the dead flesh. It was a nasty procedure that Steve almost looked away, but his protective instincts kicked in. Yes, he trusted Dr. Cho, but he needed to make sure they didn’t kill him. That was his best friend on the table.

Eventually, they won and the serum began to do its job. It was slow, but it was working. Bucky’s fever and cold sweat began to drop. That was close, Steve really hoped it didn’t happen again. Once he knew Bucky was fine and sleeping peacefully again in a separate room, he headed back to check up on Hannah. When he walked in, she was already awake and currently in a deep conversation with JARVIS.

“So, like you have your own personality?”

The A.I. responded, “Yes Miss Hannah, Sir based me off of his late family butler Jarvis when he created me, in order for him to feel more comfortable at home when speaking to a friend.”

“So, if I asked you to show me the Crags of Hen Mountain in Ireland could you do that?” Seconds later, JARVIS turned the whole room into a totally different world. Steve watched Hannah’s face become emotional at the sight. Taking in the mountains, how the clouds that rolled past, how it felt as if you were standing right in the middle of it.

“That’s bloody awesome that is,” Hannah’s Irish accent peeking its way through.

“Thank you, Miss Hannah.” JARVIS replied, sounding proud of himself.

“Oh, hi Rogers, didn’t see ya there. No need to stand there all scundered.” Steve’s head tilted, confused. “Sorry, bit of a habit. You can come in, don’t need to be embarrassed to come in.” Accepting the invitation, he took the seat beside the bed and looked at the projection JARVIS had made.

“May I ask what’s special about this place?” Hannah looked around at the moving landscape.

“Yeah, my da would bring me here all the time. But then mum died, so we moved in with his brother here in the states. Been here for three years now, but I still miss home.” Steve listened intently, hearing her story, the sound of longing in her voice.

“I came from Brooklyn, born and raised there. Still go back there once in a while.” Hannah’s attention was back on him again.

“Was Bucky born there too?”

Steve smiled, shaking his head. “No, the jerk was born Shelbyville, Indiana. But came to Brooklyn later on. Been best friends ever since.” Steve thought back to all the times Bucky saved his ass when he was still scrawny, smiling at the memories.

“Well, he seems like a very nice fella. ‘Course, I wouldn’t have minded if I met him in different circumstances though. Nothin’ I can do about it now.” She hesitated for a moment before asking, “How is he? He doing alright?”

Steve nodded, letting out a breath, “Yeah, the infection and fever are going down. He’s a little weak, but he’s sleeping it off. The serum’s doing its job, so that’s a relief.” She nodded in agreement, letting out a breath herself, knowing that he was going to make it just fine.

“Hey, do you think I can visit my - him...would that be alright?” Hannah caught herself mid-sentence, but Steve saw right through it. Knowing full well that there was a small amount of chemistry between the two.

“I don’t see why not. Let me just grab Cho and we’ll see what we can do.”

\----------------

Steve pushed Hannah down the hallway in a wheelchair, as she held onto her IV pole as they headed towards Bucky’s room. Bucky was awake, eyes half open, staring out the window at nothing really. He looked better, but they could tell he wasn’t really liking the fact that he was on bed rest, in a hospital room no less.

“Hey, Mr. Sex on legs, you should have your hair up more often. Shows off your face.” Bucky turned towards them, eyes immediately landing on Hannah, then up to Steve.

“H-Hey, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Hannah ignored him for a second, asking Steve to bring her closer.

“Well, I’m visiting you and I’m technically resting, just sitting down. Plus, I wanted to see you. Is that a crime now?”

Bucky shook his head and smiled, “Hey Stevie, everyone get out okay?”

“Yeah Buck, everyone’s fine. Glad you’re doing better though, you had us worried. Cho was getting concerned.” Bucky shrugged.

“Nothing’ I haven’t been through before man, but I’m fine now. Serum’s healing me up nicely.” Hannah knew Steve wanted to talk to Bucky about it, but saw Bucky steer around the subject, clearly not ready to. Steve nodded.

“Okay, well, if you need anything just let me know. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He teased them as he left the room.

“So, have any movies of this century that you want to watch?” Bucky was grateful she didn’t ask him and instead changed the subject. They both watched a few movies until Cho came in and scolded the both of them for laughing a little bit too hard that their stitches were almost ripped open. Hannah promised Bucky she’d visit him again before she was wheeled back to her room, leaving Bucky alone to his thoughts once more.

\----------------

It was another three days until Hannah was free to go, but she didn’t exactly want to go home yet. Not without seeing Bucky again. She grew fond of him rather quickly, or rather, she was attached to him for some time and bonded with the stranger, now turned friend. But Steve promised someone would come get her as soon as Bucky was given the green to go. So reluctantly, she headed home, not sure what to do now. She was glad she was back home in her apartment, but she loved the atmosphere of the tower. Everyone was fun to hang out with, not to mention there were people there she could actually talk to.

It wasn’t for another three days until a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came to pick her up and bring her back to the tower. Not able to contain her excitement, she rushed back into the tower, but then remembered where she actually was and forced herself to calm down.

“It’s okay to be excited, we all know what’s going on between the two of you.” Hannah jumped when the team looked towards her from where they were sitting on the couches. She blushed, pushing back a strand of hair that wasn’t there, nerves kicking in.

“Oh, um, there’s not, we’re not…” Natasha smiled, Clint grinned, Bruce felt bad for her, Tony smiled proudly, knowing he was successful. Steve just shook his head at them, the next thing they knew Bucky was walking in rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stopping mid-step when he noticed Hannah. Hannah’s eyes turned into saucers.

Bucky’s torso was on full display. He was fucking ripped and damn did he make the hospital trousers look good.

“For fuck’s sake man, no one wants to see you naked!” Tony yelled from the couch. Clint started laughing, looking between both Hannah and Bucky.

“I think Bucky broke her.” Everyone looked to Hannah, whose face was turning bright scarlet. “I mean look at him, he’s ripped as fuck! I’m pretty sure his abs could cut straight through marble.” Clint noticed Hannah’s eyes drop down to look at said abs before she caught herself and looked back at Bucky’s eyes. Finally breaking out of her trance.

“Um, I-uh, about...um...yeah, so, Steve told me you got a clean bill of health.” Still looking at Hannah, he self-consciously pushed his hair back.

“Uh, yeah, still have to sit out the next mission, but, uh other than that, yeah, good to go.”

“Right. So, is it good enough to go, I don’t know, out for coffee or something?” Hannah asked quietly, her gaze falling to the floor now. Everyone turned to look at Bucky now, who had a small smile on his face.

“Give me a few minutes to get changed first?” She looked up at him, giving him a small smile of her own.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll...I’ll be here.” He nodded, once, then two more times before turning around to head back to his room. When he left, everyone let out a round of applause.

“Okay, is it just me or did anyone just notice that she managed to make Frosty blush?” Tony stated from the couch.

“Well, she was eyeing his abs earlier. So why wouldn’t he blush? I mean come on, with abs like that, damn!” Clint exclaimed by Nat’s side. Wiggling his eyebrows at Hannah suggestively. Thankfully, with good timing, Bucky strolled back in, fully dressed, seeing Natasha smirking at Clint.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause she actually got to touch them.” Clint sat up straighter, gaping at her,

“Wait, what? When?!” Natasha smiled knowingly at the blushing pair.

“They were stuck to a pole for hours Clint, what else would her hands be doing?” Bucky swore his skin was heating up. It’s not his fault his body reacted and pretty much has perfect memory as to how her body felt underneath his. He walked up to Hannah and held her hand, just wanting to get out of this as soon as he could.

Steve was staring at Clint now, wanting to get in on the action too. “Who knows, he could’ve been whispering dirty phrases in her ear. Letting her know about all the dirty things he wanted to do to her when they were in private.” Tony choked on his coffee, Clint was now staring at Steve like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at him.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Steve?!” Bucky pulled Hannah closer to the door before they were pulled back into this embarrassing conversation he really didn’t want to be in.

“Okay, well, um, we’re going to go.” Bucky muttered.

“Let’s go please.” Hannah agreed eagerly, wanting to just get out as fast as he wanted to. They briskly walked out of the building, not even noticing their hands were still clasped together. Hannah looked down at their hands and smiled softly. Bucky became self-conscious and let go of it.

“You can hold my hand you know. You were already pressed up against me, holding hands won’t kill you.” Bucky blushed, face definitely turning red. But nevertheless, took a hold of her hand once more. He cleared his throat and started walking. “So, um, coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee. There’s um, a good Irish pub that serves great beer, but they also make some great coffee as well.”

“Lead the way, doll.” Bucky lifted their hands and kissed her hand softly, Hannah smiled at the small gesture and began to lead the way down the street. Bucky never expected to meet a girl like he did, it wasn’t every day you got stuck to a redhead.


End file.
